


No Title

by king_marionette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, school au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьное ау про то, как все ненавидят Канкри</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Title

— Каркат.  
Вантас тихо выругался, закрываясь книжкой. Нет, он больше не поведется на эту уловку. Любому в этой школе известно, что любой разговор с Канкри заканчивается, как минимум, получасовыми лекциями. И уж кому он не должен забивать уши – так это заместителю старосты, который, в свою очередь, должен править единолично, приняв бразды правления. К слову, он никогда их и не отпускал – слепая девчонка не могла быть лидером по умолчанию. Да, ее слушались, но лишь из-за того, что она была слепой и ненормальной. Еще в детском саду она умудрилась всех запугать, вынеся приговор каждой игрушке в детском саду. Преступники были незамедлительно казнены, а их подручные получили звонкие пощечины.  
«Правосудие слепо», — улыбнулась она тогда Каркату, ударив его по щеке аж два раза.  
С ней никто не хотел связываться. Никто, кроме Вантаса, который должен видеться с ней каждый день, заполнять отчеты, вести журнал, писать объяснительные записки – все это были его прямыми обязанностями. Ровно такими же, как и координация этих дебилов.  
— Каркат.  
И непонятно, почему в нормальной школе есть слепой ребенок? Неужели рядом нет ни одной специальной школы, где к таким относятся, как к равным, и не назначают на различные посты из жалости. Терези мало того, что была старостой, так еще входила в школьный совет и была главной по нескольким кружкам. Как она успевала всем заправлять – секрет.  
— Каркат, — со вздохом повторил Канкри, сложив руки на груди. — Каркат, поспешу тебя уведомить, что твое игнорирование моей просьбы является ничем другим, как прямым оскорблением не только для меня, но и всего коллектива, неотъемлемой частью которого я являюсь. Позволь, я перечислю тебе твои функции, а так же краткую характеристики лидера в формальных и неформальных группах...  
— Что надо? – раздраженно прорычал Каркат, мысленно ругая тех дебилов, которые запретили мат в стенах школы. Отложив книжку, Вантас запоздало спохватился:  
– Только коротко.  
Альбинос с обидой посмотрел на заместителя старосты, но все же передернул плечами:  
— Я хотел бы получить расписание на следующую четверть. Всего лишь.  
— Ну и откуда я тебе достану расписание на следующую четверть, если его еще нет?  
— Расписание пишется на семестр, если ты не знал. Мне оно нужно для ранней подготовки.  
— Ты хотел сказать пиздец ранней?  
— Смею заметить неоправданную грубость в твоем высказывании, которая по сути не имеет основания. Я проигнорирую прямое нарушение правил школы лишь из-за спорного уважения к вам, как к заместителю старосты, и уведомлю вас, что я предпочитаю заранее готовиться к новым предметам...  
— Ты это, блять, серьезно? Ты думаешь, что они решат первую четверть учить нас одному, а вторую другому? У нас учебники на целый год. Можешь подготовиться на целый год.  
— Я настаиваю, — невозмутимо произнес Канкри. – Я могу перечислить все сто восемьдесят семь причин…  
— Нет уж. Заткнись.

-

— Затянешься? – протянул Гамзи, и Каркат отрицательно мотнул головой, натягивая ворот свитера повыше. Уж с чем, а с наркотиками он не хотел связываться. Особенно у него не было желания глотать ту странную смесь, которую его лучший друг прозвал «пирогом из слизи». Потому что после первого же своего «творения», Макара сильно изменился. Его странные разговоры о чудесах, вечно расширенные зрачки, сильная зависимость… и хотя бы тот факт, что за всю четверть он ни разу не появился ни на одном уроке, хотя в школу ходил регулярно. Казалось, ему ничего больше не нужно в этой жизни, кроме как сидеть на крыше и курить траву.  
— Это чудо. Это, мать его, гребанное чудо, — разлегся Гамзи, счастливо улыбаясь. – Я так рад видеть тебя, лучший друг.  
— Я поговорить, — поморщился Каркат, отводя от себя все еще протянутый косяк. – И лучше сигарету.  
— Проблемы, лучший друг?  
— Не проблемы. Опять достал этот придурок, — проворчал Каркат, прикуривая. – Только и делает, что опять болтает о какой-то херне. Порой мне кажется, что та проделка ему ничему не научила.  
— Ты говоришь о том хреновом поступке? – затянулся Макара.  
— И правда хреновый. Кислота в шампуне – это хуево. Ему вроде пришлось месяц сидеть дома с забинтованной башкой. Главное, что добавил какой-то придурок, а досталось всем. Не то, чтобы я жалел этого сукина сына.. Но блять. Это школа. Тут кто-то должен быть в отстое.  
Гамзи рассмеялся, похлопав Карката по бедру.  
— Любой новенький подвергается унижению. Это банальная, еб ее мать, процедура. Тебе указывают место, сиди там, блять, и не высовывайся. Но он сам все усложнил.  
Вантас прижал сигарету к губам и тут же закашлял – долбанный сигаретный дым оказался на редкость гадким. На глазах выступили слезы, которые заместитель старосты тут же вытер. Не хватало еще, чтобы это еще кто-нибудь увидел. Вмиг засмеют.  
— Этого недоноска ненавидит вся школа, — в итоге рыкнул он, не добившись от своего лучшего друга никакой реакции, кроме довольного смеха. – А он лишь ко мне липнет. Всегда по мелочи пристанет!  
Макара поднял к нему покрасневшие глаза. Вантас вдохнул. Смысл слушать торчка – он сейчас не в состоянии связать даже двух слов. Да и продолжать не хотелось. Пар уже выпущен.  
Тишина заметно затянулась.  
— Мне кажется, ему нужен друг, — медленно и с явным усилием произнес Гамзи.  
— Но мы слишком разные, — тут же запротестовали в ответ.  
— Противоположности, — улыбнулся он, крутя в руках косяк, – образуют одно целое. Янь. Инь. И прочая гребанная чудесная чепуха.

-

Каркат морщился даже после школы – во рту все еще был гадкий привкус табака. Зима была уже близка, но ленилась заходить в город, изредка покрывая лужи тонкой коркой льда. Но стоило солнцу показаться утром, как вновь становилось тепло.  
Вантас сплюнул на землю, приподняв ворот.  
За спиной послышался раздражающий пшик ингалятора и долгий вдох. Сейчас будет минута сомнительной тишины и долгая нудная лекция. Еще одна за день. Да он просто везунчик.  
— Ты можешь не идти за мной? – произнес заместитель старосты, не поворачиваясь.  
— Я не могу не идти за тобой, — начинает альбинос чуть ли не со вздохом, — потому что твой дом находится в той же стороне, что и мой. Я отказываюсь идти другим путем, потому что этот путь ближе, ровнее и на нем есть все магазины, в которые я должен зайти по дороге домой. Если тебе будет понятней в цифрах, то эта дорога на восемьсот метров короче. Асфальтовое покрытие новое, и оно не стирает подошву моих кроссовок. Если я буду идти другим путем, где, безусловно, дорога не такая ровная и гладкая, то они проживут на полгода меньше. До окончания срока полезного использования...  
— Заткнись уже, блять, — Каркат пытается не кричать. — Ты не можешь просто постоять подольше у школы, чтобы я хотя бы скрылся из виду? Или хотя бы, еб твою мать, закрыть свой рот и идти рядом в тишине. Я, бля, дико был бы благодарен тебе за какую-нибудь услугу в таком духе.  
Канкри склонил голову.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, блять, не знаю, — закатил глаза Каркат.  
— Разве друзья не возвращаются вместе? – пожевал губу альбинос, смотря на Вантаса с удивлением.  
— МЫ НЕ ДРУЗЬЯ.  
— А кто мы тогда?  
Каркат было уже открыл рот, но не успел он произнести и слова, как рядом раздался крик:  
— Да давай уже, снеси его к паучьей матери!  
Вантас остановился, озираясь. Ну только не это горе-трио. В последнюю очередь хотелось встретить их.  
— Головой попытайся, — поддержала Миина, хлопая в ладоши.  
Эквиус, щелкнув пальцами, толкнул автомат плечом. Стекло, не выдержав напора, треснуло.  
— Слушай, ты. Ни слова. Медленно уходим, пока нас не заметили. Через переулок.  
— Я их не боюсь, — запротестовал Канкри.  
— Тогда иди к ним, скажи, что ты зануда, которых свет не видывал, и какого хуя ты все-таки плетешься за мной? – зашипел Каркат.  
— Потому что ты тащишь меня за руку?

-

gallowsCalibrator [GC] начала троллить carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: К4РК4Т Я ГОВОР1Л4 ЧТО ТЫ НА Р3ДКОСТЬ ТУПОЙ?  
CG: ДА. ТЫ МНЕ БЕЗ УСТАЛИ ПОВТОРЯЕШЬ ЭТО КАЖДЫЙ ВЕЧЕР В ЧАТЕ.  
GC: ТЫ Д4Л М1СТ3РУ К4Р4М3ЛЬНОМУ З4НУД3 В ГЛ4З.  
CG: СПАСИБО, БЛЯТЬ, ЗА НАПОМИНАНИЕ. А ТО Я УСПЕЛ ЗА ПРОШЕДШИЕ ШЕСТНАДЦАТЬ ЧАСОВ ОБЗАВЕСТИСЬ СКЛЕРОЗОМ.  
GC: В3Д3ШЬ С3БЯ К4К МУД4К  
GC: ВЫ ЕД1НСТВЕНН4Я П4РОЧК4 ТУП1Ц КОТОРОЙ СТРО1Т Д3РЖ4ТЬСЯ ВМ3СТ3  
GC: Я БЫ СК4З4Л4 ЧТО ВЫ СД3Л4НЫ 1З ОДНОГО Т3СТ4  
CG: СПАСИБО ЗА МНЕНИЕ, Я ЕГО ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО СПРОШУ, КОГДА ОНО МЕНЯ БУДЕТ ИНТЕРЕСОВАТЬ. А ТЕПЕРЬ ЗАТКНИСЬ!  
GC: ОН ОД1Н  
CG: МЕНЯ ТОЖЕ НЕ ЛЕГИОН  
GC: Т4КОЙ МУД4К К4К ТЫ ВС3ГД4 БУД3Т ОД1Н  
GC: Н4 ТВОЕМ БЫ М3СТ3 Я Н3 ВЫБ1Р4Л4 ДРУЗ3Й.  
CG: ТЕБЕ И ТАК НЕ ПРИХОДИТСЯ  
GC: В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧ43 К4РК4Т Я Н3 ХОЧУ СЛЫШ4ТЬ ТВО1 Ж4ЛОБЫ  
GC: Я Ж3 Н3 ТВОЯ Д3ВУШК4  
CG: КОНЕЧНО НЕ МОЯ  
CG: Я ЛУЧШЕ ВЫПУЩУ СЕБЕ КИШКИ И РАЗВЕШУ ИХ ВЕЗДЕ КАК ПРАЗДНИЧНОЕ УКРАШЕНИЕ ЧЕМ СОГЛАШУСЬ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ СО СЛЕПОЙ ДЕВУШКОЙ, У КОТОРОЙ МОЗГИ НАБЕКРЕНЬ  
GC: >:]  
GC: СП4С1БО  
GC: НО ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ЗН4Л  
GC: Н3КР4С1ВО 1ЗД3В4ТЬСЯ Н4Д М4Л3НЬКОЙ СЛ3ПОЙ Д3ВОЧКОЙ  
GC: 1 ПОМН1 ЧТО Т3Б3 НУЖНЫ ДРУЗЬЯ.  
CG: МНЕ, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ НУЖНЫ ДРУЗЬЯ

carcinoGeneticist [CG] заблокировал gallowsCalibrator [GC]

-

В перерыве между первым и вторым уроками Канкри быстро утянули в женский туалет. Точнее, он сам туда зашел, если верить преподавателю, но все знали, что чем-чем, а никакими извращенными наклонностями альбинос не страдал. И это была далеко не самозащита, потому что ни одна нормальная школьница не стала никого обматывать скотчем и макать головой в туалет. Но никто так и не узнал версию Канкри. То ли дослушать не могли, то ли он решил наконец-то прикусить свой язык.  
На следующей перемене ему «случайно» заехали дверной ручкой в глаз.  
Каркат поморщился — ну как можно быть такой размазней и давать себя мучить? Если бы Канкри имел хоть намек на гордость или смелость и решился хоть бы раз защититься — над ним бы не издевались. Нет, конечно, после той встречи он ушел бы разукрашенным, но хотя бы дал понять, что он в силах постоять за себя.  
Но нет, альбинос будто бы свыкся со своей ролью и не пытался с ней бороться.  
— Мистер Карамельный Зануда сидит снова один? – сидящая рядом Терези воткнула вилку в пудинг. – Опять красный. Люблю красный.  
— Один. И какая тебе разница, какого он цвета? Ты слепая, — раздраженно вздохнул Вантас. — Какая разница какой он на цвета. По вкусу все такое же дерьмо.  
— Нет. Красный вкуснее всех, — усмехнулась староста, отправив вилку в рот. – И заткнись.  
— Я ничего не... – тут же возмутился Каркат.  
— Заткнись, я сказала. Я этот запах пота учую даже за километр. Они к нему направляются?  
— Да, — выдавил из себя заместитель, наблюдая, как Эквиус горой нависает над Канкри.  
Вриска подсела на край, белозубо улыбаясь, и только идиот не поймет, что сейчас случится.  
Канкри пытается сначала отодвинуться, а потом сбежать из-за стола, но его грубо хватают за руку. Альбинос вертит головой по сторонам, кидая на окружающих затравленные взгляды, безмолвно умоляя спасти его.  
Под оглушительный хохот лицо альбиноса макают в пюре.  
— Кто получил у нас 96 из 100? – усмехается она. – Я ненавижу ботанов, ты же в курсе. Хуже тебя лишь тот инвалид-недоносок, который до сих пор имеет воображаемых друзей. Как думаешь, Эквиус?  
— Низший класс должен быть низшим во всем, — пробасил он, сложив руки на груди. – Всегда.  
— Мы из него выбьем всю его ершистость, не так ли? – тут оживляется Миина.  
Терези толкнула его в бок, кривя губы. Но Каркат лишь покачал головой.  
— Мне похрен, что они с ним сделают, — пожал плечами он, собирая тарелки на поднос.  
— Каркат, наклонись, будь добр. И перестань уже прокручивать в голове эту глупую речь про лидера.  
— Как ты уз…? ЕБАТЬ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ВИДИШЬ, КУДА МАШЕШЬ СВОЕЙ ПАЛКОЙ?  
— Определенно нет. Я же слепая, ты забыл?

-

На уроках Канкри сидел тихо, иногда осторожно трогая припухший глаз. Но, несмотря на жалобный вид, к нему никто так и не проявил сочувствия. Даже сам Каркат, изредка поворачивающий голову в его сторону.  
— Если тебя интересует причина моего молчания, то я могу привести тебе около десяти или больше причин на это. И я не слепой, я вижу, как ты крутишься во время уроков и куда смотришь, Каркат. Я не обижаюсь на тебя.  
— Мне как-то похуй, — нахмурился заместитель старосты. – На тебя, на твои обиды и на твое молчание.  
— У меня болит горло, если на то уж пошло. Их проделки меня не волнуют. Я в любом случае буду посещать эту школу, потому что она дает лучшие знания и требует максимум усилий. Я уже не говорю о том, что эти усилия вознаграждаются хорошим результатом и прекрасными рекомендациями.  
Каркат поморщился.  
— И я не боюсь тех хулиганов. Нисколько. И если тебя настолько интересует моя судьба, ты можешь пойти домой со мной. Ну или пойти ко мне. У меня есть увлекательная коллекция марок, начиная с тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят третьего года…  
— Не интересуюсь, — перебил его Вантас. – Иди уже к себе домой, мне нужно журнал заполнять.  
— А ты придурок, — наконец-то подала голос Терези, зайдя сразу после того, как Канкри вышел из класса.  
— А ты не избавилась от привычки подслушивать, блять.  
— Ты только что отправил его одного домой, — староста подошла к нему, нащупывая парты. – Мало того, может, там могут быть хулиганы.  
— Он сам сказал, что не боится их.  
— А ты как думаешь? – пальцы старосты точно и больно ухватили Вантаса за щеку. – А ну. Скажи госпоже Старосте все, что у тебя на уме.  
— Я думаю, что мне насрать, боится он их или нет.  
— А теперь слушай, Мистер Большая Задница, сейчас ты заберешь вещи и проследишь, чтобы он добрался домой.  
— Я не собирайю…АЙ ТЫ АХРЕНЕЛА ТУПАЯ ССССССС!!  
— Ссссс? Кто я, Каркат? – лицо Терези стало пугающим.  
— Староста, — выдохнул Вантас.  
— Правильно. И первое, что должна делать староста – это заботиться о других. Так что иди. И проследи. Понял?

-

— Держи его, — весело закричала Вриска, вжимая Канкри в стену гаража.  
— Связывай-насилуй!  
— Миина, будь осторожней с выражениями. Эквиус может их за команду принять.  
— Ох, иди ты, Вриска, — весело прощебетала Миина через смех. – Может, у него деньги остались с обеда?  
Каркат остановился у столба и выглянул. За хохотом можно было разобрать прерывистое громкое дыхание альбиноса. Надежда, которая теплилась в нем еще за обедом, успела угаснуть и смениться чуть ли не ужасом.  
«У него приступ» — неожиданно понял Вантас. Но если приступ, то почему он просто не вынет этот долбанный ингалятор и не… Каркат сделал шаг, под ногой что-то звякнуло.  
— Выбьем из него дерьмо?  
— Что он так странно дышит?  
— Наверное, потому что я выкинула его красную штучечку куда подальше? Так веселее. Он сразу становится таким тихим и беспомощным?  
— Он может умереть, — неуверенно вмешался Эквиус.  
— От астмы? Ты шутишь? От астмы разве умирают? Врис?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответила она. – Можно проверить, думаю.  
Подняв ингалятор, Каркат посмотрел на Канкри. Рваное дыхание альбиноса отдавалось в ушах Вантаса, подстегивая его.  
Сейчас. Сейчас. Беги сейчас же и помоги ему.  
Заместитель старосты помотал головой. Если пойдет, то его можно смело заносить в списки покойников. А если нет, то в соучастники.  
В какой-то момент Каркат перестал думать. Его храбрости хватило лишь растолкать хулиганов, слишком удивленных его вмешательством, чтобы быстро отреагировать, и схватить Канкри за рукав.  
— Давай, — дернул Вантас. – Сейчас.

-

Каркат прижал альбиноса к стене, приставляя к его рту ингалятор.  
— Как он работает? Так?  
Канкри из последних сил покачал головой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Перехватив свое спасение в собственные руки, он наконец-то вдохнул лекарство.  
Вантас выглянул из-за спины. За ними не гнались. Да и куда они убегут от хулиганов, которые учатся с ними в одной школе? Рано или поздно они встретятся лицом к лицу. И не стоит себя утешать надеждами, что это будет не так.  
— Ты как?  
Канкри удивленно посмотрел на него, будто бы только сейчас очнувшись от долгого кошмара. После которого он еще долго будет ощущать себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Если тебя интересует мое физическое состояние, — наконец-то хрипло вымолвил он, — то я намерен его оценить, как удовлетворительное, хотя я долгий промежуток времени не мог почти дышать. Это может привести к смерти, если ты не знал. И больше никогда не заставляй людей в приступе астмы преодолевать столь большое расстояние. Что касается моего психологического состояния, то оно будет куда хуже. Я благодарен тебе за оказанную помощь, но я могу перечислить более семи факторов, по которым ты не должен был приходить на помощь…  
— Скажи просто спасибо, блять, — вспыхнул Каркат, нахмурившись. – Просто одно, блять, благодарное спасибо.  
— Спасибо, — эхом отозвался альбинос. — Мы друзья?  
— Не знаю, блять.  
— Если мне не изменяет память, то ранее ты оценивал нашу дружбу, как нечто несуществующее, — нервно пожевал губу Канкри, поднимая на Карката красные глаза. – И не хотел бы ни за что меня спасать. У меня есть несколько теорий, почему ты поменял свое решение.  
— Заткнись. Понимаешь? Просто заткнись. Да, давай будем друзьями. Будем ходить за ручку и, блять, иметь один большой розовый дневник на двоих, в которых будем писать наши, блять, дохрена гейские переживания и передавать друг другу, глупо, мать его, хихикая.  
— Каркат.  
— Это сарказм. Если не знаешь такого слова, то посмотри в словаре.  
— Каркат.  
— Что тебе еще надо, тупая задница?  
— Еще раз спасибо.  
— Пошел ты.  
Каркат подул на ладони. Чертовы перчатки, скорее всего остались на парте. Да и хрен с ними.  
— Если ты решишь мне показать свою долбанную коллекцию марок, то я могу прямо сейчас сказать, куда я тебе ее запихну. Понял?


End file.
